Watch It, Dude!
by invisiblerusher
Summary: It was a boring Saturday morning and you decided to walk around town. Suddenly, someone bumped into you.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfic, so if it's horrible, I'm sorry. In this story, the band doesn't exist. Please do review. :)**

**I do not own BTR. Well, I wish I could.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a boring Saturday morning. Nothing on the TV was entertaining enough. Not even 3 bowls of noodles could cheer me up. I was actually planning to visit my friend Jane and her boyfriend Nathan, but I decided against it because I was sure they wanted some alone time. I decided to walk around town. I grabbed some money and my phone.

I walked out of my apartment - which is on the eighth floor - and walked straight to the elevator. I pressed the down button and went in. Then I heard a _ding_ and the elevator doors opened. I went out of the elevator and out of the big glass doors.

I walked down a few blocks and saw a corn dog stand. That's when I realized I had been craving for some corn dogs this past week. I walked quickly to the corn dog stand when someone accidentally bumped into me. I almost fell, but I quickly found my balance.

"WATCH IT, DUDE!" I screamed so loud, a lot of people turned their heads to see what was happening. "I'm so, so sorry!" the guy who bumped me said. I looked at him. He was wearing a purple t-shirt, a pair of army shorts, and an Obey cap. I was actually jealous of him. I've always wanted that purple t-shirt and Obey cap, but I never could find them anywhere in the department store. I shot him a glare. "Use your eyes when you walk next time." All he could do was look at the ground.

He shot his head back up. "Um...can I buy you a corn dog, or something?" "No. No, thank you. I have my own money." "Just let me buy you a corn dog, please?" "Fine. But buy me the exact same purple shirt and Obey cap you have." He had a confused look on his face, but he just shrugged and said, "Okay." He approached the corn dog stand and bought two corn dogs. He gave me one and lunged his right hand to me. He bit his corn dog and said, "I'm Carlos, by the way." "Michelle." I shook his hand.

There was a moment of silence. "Oh yeah, let's go buy that purple shirt you wanted," he said, breaking the silence. "Oh, don't. I was just kidding." I actually still wanted a purple shirt and an Obey cap, but I was trying to be nice to him. "Oh, okay. Do you want to...go to Mr. Slushies and grab some drinks?" I thought for a while... "Sure." Mr. Slushies was just a couple blocks away.

Once we got there, I started to go order, but he said, "Don't. I got this. What flavor do you want?" "Surprise me." I sat in a booth while waiting for him to buy our slushies. After he ordered, he walked towards me, bringing two cups of blackcurrant slushies. How in the world did he know I loved blackcurrant slushies? Weird. He's weird. Weirdly weird.

He sat down across me and gave me my slushy. "Uh, how did you know I love blackcurrant?" "Oh, I didn't. I just guessed. Since you seemed like you like the color purple, I decided to order the blackcurrant one. Plus, I've always loved blackcurrant slushies," he said with a smile. I just stared at him with wide eyes.

I just sipped my drink while thinking what his favorite color was. There was an awkward silence - again - so I decided to break it. "What's your favorite color?" "I love the color purple. I have two purple iPhone cases," he said while sipping his drink. I was so excited, I suddenly screamed, "HIGH-FIVE, MY FRIEND!" with my right hand in the air. He looked at me with a confused look, but decided to high-five me with a grin on his face. I bet he thought I was weird, but I didn't care. I had always been weird. And I got to be honest, he looked so good when he smiled.

After we finished our super tasty slushies, we went out of the shop. I told Carlos I wanted to go home, but he suddenly said, "Can we please just walk around the city for another hour?" with a puppy face. "But-" "Pleaaaaseeee?" he pleaded. Man, I couldn't say no, especially to that puppy face. "Ugh. Fine." He had a huge grin on his face and pulled my arm. All I could do was slap my forehead.

We walked across the street, and I suddenly heard him singing something that ended with "It's Carlos!" I laughed at him. He looked at me. "What?" "Did you just seriously sing a theme song for yourself?" He blushed and said, "Uh...yeah, I guess." I laughed harder and his face was redder than my face under the hot sun. "Aww, little Carlitos is blushing!" He smacked my arm and he looked like he was about to cry. I hugged him and rubbed his back. "Aww, don't cry, bro. Sorry." Hmm...he's a delicate flower, I thought to myself.

He wiped his eyes and gave me a little smile. "Hey, where do you want to go next?" I put my index finger on my chin. "Hmm... I'm not sure." Then suddenly, a light bulb appeared on my head. "I got an idea! How about the arcade?" He thought for a while, then said, "Maybe we go grab some lunch first, then we'll head to the arcade. How about that?" "Yeah, let's just go with that."

McDonald's was just across the street, so we decided to eat there. He wanted to order, but I stopped him. "Carlos, this time, I'm gonna pay. What do you want?" He sighed. "Okay. I'm just gonna eat a double cheese burger." He found an empty booth and waited for me. I ordered a double cheese burger and a can of coke for him, and ordered a Big Mac and a can of Fanta for me.

After lunch, we headed to the arcade, which was just 5 minutes away. When we walked into the arcade, I immediately went to play Mario Kart. That was my all-time favorite video game. I always chose Yoshi as my character because he was so adorable.

After like, 10 times playing Mario Kart, I realized Carlos had been standing behind me, watching me playing Mario Kart. "You're an expert at this game." "Have you ever played this game before?" I asked. "Yeah, a few times. But I never won first place. It's an exciting game, though," he said to me. I just smiled at him.

We walked out of the arcade and realized it was getting late. "Hey, I gotta go. It's getting dark. I need to go watch TV." He chuckled. "Watch TV? Okay. Um...can I have your number?" "Yeah, I guess. Sure." He handed me his phone and I typed in my number. I smiled at him. "Bye! It's nice meeting ya!" He waved at me. "You too!" We walked in two different directions. I smiled at myself. It turned out spending a day with Carlos wasn't bad after all.

* * *

**There you go. I'll post the second chapter if I get...5 reviews**.

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I got more than 5 reviews, here is Chapter 2. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

The next morning, I woke up at eight a.m. I had a good night sleep. I thought I had a dream that involved Carlos, but I wasn't sure. Maybe it was about him cooking noodles... Weird.

I got out of my bed, still wearing my pajamas, and went to the living room. I grabbed a bowl, took a box of cereal from the cabinet, and a carton of milk from the fridge. I made myself a bowl of cereal, sat down on the couch in front of the TV, and turned the TV on. Spongebob was on, so I decided to just watch it.

After 30 minutes, I finished my breakfast, turned the TV off, and washed the bowl in the sink. Then I went into my bedroom and saw that my phone was beeping. Someone was calling. I picked it up. "Um...hello?" "Michelle?" Hmm...that voice sounded familiar. "Wait, is this Carlos?" "Yeah! Hey, look, my best friends are coming over to my house today. Do you wanna...y'know, meet them?" I thought, why not? "Yeah, sure. That would be great." "Awesome! Okay, I'll pick you up at 11. Where do you live?" I gave him my address and my room number. "Great. See ya later!" He hung up and I decided to go shower.

I went out of the shower, then wore my favorite t-shirt and a pair of blue baggy jeans. I stuffed my phone and money into my pockets. It was only 10:55 a.m. so I turned on the TV and watch whatever was on.

I suddenly heard the doorbell rang and I opened the door. Carlos was there, standing in front of me, wearing a long-sleeve purple shirt, along with a blue tie, and a pair of jeans. His sleeves were rolled up. He smiled. "Oh, hey, Carlos. Cool tie you got there." Was it just me, or did I saw him blush a little? Well, his blue tie was really cool, anyway. "Well, thanks. So um... you ready?" "Oh, yeah. I just need to turn off the TV first." He chuckled. I turned off the TV and wore a pair of purple Converse.

We walked out of the apartment and went down to the first floor. In front of the building, I saw his car parked there. He suddenly walked quickly and opened the car door for me. I felt weird, but it was okay. He sat beside me and I said, "Aww, what a gentleman," while messing his hair. He let out a small laugh and smiled. He started his engine and drove us to his house.

We arrived there in 10 minutes. His house was HUGE. He was about to open my car door, but I was first. He opened his main door and stepped backwards to let me walk first. He walked behind me and the first room I walked into was... his green kitchen. He threw his car keys onto the counter. "Let's go to the living room," he said. "The guys are there. Wait, do you want anything to drink?" "Ice sweet tea would be fine. Thank you."

I walked into the living room and saw three guys playing the Wii. "Um, hey," I said with a surprisingly small voice. The three guys were so attached to the game, they didn't even notice I was standing there. So then, I cleared my throat loudly. The three of them paused the game and looked at me. "Oh, hello. You must be Michelle," the guy with the dirty blonde hair said. "How...did you know?" I said with a confused look.

"Well, last night, Carlos invited the three of us for dinner at his house and he told us a lot about you," he explained. "Wha- Really?" I asked with a shocked look on my face. "Yeah. I'm Kendall, by the way. Nice to meet you." He smiled and pulled out his hand, and I shook it. "It's nice to meet you, too, Kendall. And you are?" I asked, pointing to the buffy brunette and the other brunette with the... tall hair. "I'm James, and he's Logan," the buffy brunette said. "Nice to meet you, James. And you, too, Logan." I shook hands with them.

Carlos then appeared in the living room with a glass of ice sweet tea. "Hey, I'm guessing you've met my friends." "Yep. They're cool." I smiled. He smiled back and gave me my tea. The three guys smiled at us. Carlos then asked, "Hey, do you guys wanna eat lunch? I made some lasagna."

While we were eating lunch, we chatted about what was going on in our lives and what we were planning to do after lunch. "Why don't we go to the theatre watch a movie?" I suggested. "Oh yeah! Why didn't I think of that! I agree with you," Logan said. Carlos, Kendall, and James agreed too, so after lunch, we walked to Carlos's car.

Logan wanted to drive, so Carlos gave him the keys. "I CALL SHOTGUN!" James shouted and sat beside Logan. I sat between Carlos and Kendall in the middle row.

The guys were blasting songs from James's iPhone. The five of us danced and sang along crazily on the way to the theatre. In 15 minutes, we arrived at the theatre and Logan parked the car.

We walked into the theatre and tried to decide what movie to watch. There was nothing good, so we decided to watch Unicorn Princess in 3D. James bought five tickets while Kendall went to buy a big bucket of popcorn and 5 cups of ice lemon tea.

3 minutes later, we walked into a big room with seats in it. We sat at the last row in the back. The lights started to dim and the movie started.

After an hour and a half, the lights went on and we walked out of the big room. It was actually not bad of a movie. The popcorns weren't finished, so the guys brought it back to Carlos's house.

It was 4 p.m. when we arrived back to Carlos's house. Carlos walked into the kitchen while the three guys went to the living room to continue their game.

"I'm gonna cook dinner tonight. What do you want?" he asked. I shouted at the other guys in the living room, "WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT FOR DINNER?" "FRIED RICE!" they instantly shouted back in unison.

I went to Carlos and said, "Fried rice. With eggs." He muttered, "Okay," and prepared the ingredients. I sat on a chair, watching him cooking. The fried rice smelled so good. I suddenly felt so hungry.

After half an hour, I went to the living room to watch Kendall, Logan, and James playing bowling in Wii Sports. James realized I was standing there and said, "Oh, hey, Michelle. Do you want to play bowling?" "Sure," I replied. He gave me his Wii remote and sat down on the couch.

* * *

**I will post the last chapter when I get another 5 reviews. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Since it's been more than a week and I haven't gotten 5 reviews for the second chapter, I decided to just upload the last chapter. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

I was starting to feel bored after 8 minutes, so I asked them, "Do you guys have Mario Kart?" Logan said, "Uh, yeah. I didn't know you play Mario Kart..." "Oh, I love Mario Kart so much, you have no idea." Kendall took the CD and put it in. The game loaded and we clicked "Multiplayer", then "Grand Prix", and chose our characters. I chose Yoshi - obviously - Kendall chose Luigi, and Logan chose Bowser. After that, we chose to play in "Banana Cup".

After 4 rounds, I won first place, Kendall won third place, and Logan won fourth place. He threw his Wii remote onto the couch and screamed, "MAN! I can't believe a girl beat us in this game." I just smirked at him. "We want a rematch!" Kendall said with a glare. "Nope, no rematch," I said and gave him a big, big smirk. He just gave me an ugly look.

I walked into the kitchen to see how Carlos was doing. "Is dinner ready?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm almost done. I can't believe you beat them! They are actually experts at Mario Kart," he told me. I gaped at him. "Seriously? Well, they weren't playing like pros, so..." He chuckled. "Hey, can you call the guys to come here? Dinner's officially ready." I nodded at him. "YO! DINNER'S READY! MOVE YOUR BUTTS HERE!" I shouted at them.

They groaned, put the Wii remotes on the couch, walked into the kitchen, and sat at the dining table. Carlos put the fried rice and a big bowl and brought it to the dining table. I took five plates, spoons, and forks from the cabinet and hand them each one plate, one spoon, and one fork. We all took some fried rice from the big bowl to our plates.

Dinner was delicious. Carlos took 5 glasses from the cabinet and a big bottle of Mountain Dew. He opened the bottle and poured Mountain Dew equally into the glasses. The five of us took a glass and drank it. I looked at my watch and realized that it was almost 8 p.m.

"I gotta go back home," I told Carlos. "Uh...can you stay for another hour?" "But I gotta go..." Carlos thought for a while. "Can you...um...stay for the night? You can sleep in the guest room upstairs." "But-" "Please?" He has that puppy face again. I sighed. "Fine. I didn't bring any clothes or anything, though." "Don't worry, I'll lend you some of my clothes." I hoped he had purple clothes.

We watched the TV first until 10 p.m. and decided to call it a day. It turned out Logan, Kendall, and James are staying here for the night, too. Carlos shared his room with Kendall upstairs, while Logan and James shared a room downstairs.

"Follow me," Carlos said to me. We walked up the stairs and I followed him to his bedroom and he opened his closet. He had different kinds of purple shirts. He gave me a purple t-shirt with a hoodie and a pair of pajama pants. "Wow, thanks," I smiled at him. He chuckled. "You're welcome, Purple Lover." I playfully smacked his arm. "Ow!" he pretended to look hurt. I tried the t-shirt and pants on, and it fit perfectly.

The next morning when I was still asleep, the four guys tip-toed into my room while bringing two pans with each of them. They clanked the pans together and I jolt up. I rubbed my eyes and saw them standing beside my bed, laughing so hard. -45-

"Ugh, I hate you guys," I said, giving them a death glare. "Aww, we love you, too," Carlos said, rubbing my head while trying not to laugh too hard. "Get dressed! We're going to the mall today." He lent me another purple t-shirt with a pocket.

I showered and got dressed. Then I went downstairs and saw the guys waiting for me. We sat in the car like yesterday. Except, James was driving.

We arrived at the mall after 11 minutes and parked the car. We walked into the entrance and decided to split up. Kendall and I went to a Vans shop, while Carlos, Logan, and James went to the department store. We agreed to meet in Long John Silver's at 12:30 p.m. for lunch.

Kendall and I tried some shoes for almost half an hour. He bought two pairs of Vans, and I bought only one pair. "These would go into my collection," he said suddenly. "You collect Vans?" I asked. "Oh, yeah. They're my favorite," he replied with a smile. "Awesome!"

At 12:30 p.m., we ate lunch in Long John Silver's and went home after an hour.

"Here, I got something for you." Carlos gave me a box when we arrived back at his house. I shook the box and heard something. "What is this?" "Just open it." He smiled. I opened it and saw an Obey cap. Three words: Oh. My. God. I was so happy.

I smiled at him. "Carlos, thank you for the cap. But you shouldn't have..." "No, it's okay. I wanted to buy you one, so yeah." He had a big smile on his face. "Aww." I pinched his cheek.

"Here, I got something for you." Carlos gave me a box when we arrived back at his house. I shook the box and heard something. "What is this?" "Just open it." He smiled. I opened it and saw an Obey cap. Three words: Oh. My. God. I was so happy.

I smiled at him. "Carlos, thank you for the cap. But you shouldn't have..." "No, it's okay. I wanted to buy you one, so yeah." He had a big smile on his face. "Aww." I pinched his cheek.

"Hey, I should go. It's getting late. I loved spending time with you guys," I told the four of them. "We loved spending time with you, too. Hey, you can keep the t-shirt," Carlos said with a grin. "Oh, no. I'll just give it back to you tomorrow." "No, really. It's okay. I'll drive you home, is that fine with you?" he asked. "Yeah, okay," I replied to him. "Bye, guys!" I shouted at the three guys as I walked to Carlos's car.

We arrived at my apartment after 10 minutes. "Once again, thank you for the cap and the purple shirt. Thank you SO much!" I hugged him. "No problem." He smiled. "These few days had been great. I'm looking forward to spend more time with you." Then he kissed my cheek. "Bye." He waved at me and walked away.

I walked into my room with the biggest smile on my face. I wore the Obey cap he gave me and jumped around in my apartment.

* * *

**Yep, this is the end. Thank you guys so much for reading this story. :')**


End file.
